The present invention relates to a hollow structural element, and more particularly to such a hollow structural element which is closed by a collar member and provided on its side walls with connecting means.
Hollow structural elements of this known type are provided with connecting means for connecting the same with other structural elements. Inasmuch as such elements do not provide for sufficiently strong connection, they are of little use for constructing stable and bend-resistant fuselage of flying models or the like. Hollow structural elements have been further proposed which have a square or rectangular cross-section and are provided with undercut connecting elements wherein undercut grooves formed in a circumferential wall of the hollow structural element cuts out both side walls limiting the circumferential wall. When fuselages of flying models and the like are assembled, the remained cutouts of the outer face of the circumferential wall considerably deteriorate the appearance of the structural element.